Valentine's Day
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! However, Toushiro has NOTHING for Momo! Have no fear, MATSUMOTO IS HERE! HitsuHina! Please R&R!


**_I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile!_**

* * *

Hugs and kisses were every where in Soul Society today. Pink and red hearts were around. Yumichika had a pink teddy bear with him, lying to people that his "boyfriend" gave it to him. Yachiru received candy from Kenpachi. Nanao received 7 bouquets of roses and a drunken Shunsui. Matsumoto, somehow, received a letter from Gin saying how much he misses her. She's glad that he wrote to her but is still mad that he betrayed her.

Toushirou was doing his paperwork calmly,...rather a bit cranky. Matsumoto wasn't doing her work, rather kissing the letter Gin sent her. He sighed and continued.

"So taichou, what are going to give Momo for Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING!? BUT WHY!? DON'T YOU LOVE HER!?"

"Yes-wait...no...I mean...ugh. I do but,...uhh"

Toushirou's cheeks were getting red. Matsumoto smirked and began to sing.

"My taichou is in loooove."

"Shut up."

"O.k, but what are you going to give her?"

"I don't know, probably nothing."

"What? No, give her something."

"Like what? I don't know what to give her."

"Give her a love letter. A teddy bear, roses, chocolates, candy, kisses, and...SAKE!"

Toushirou sighed. "I don't think Sake is for Valentine's Day."

"Yes it is taichou. You drink, get drunk, and have sex with the one you love. Then in the morning, you won't know what happened."

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched. "Are you saying for us to get drunk and..."

"And have-"

"NO!"

"Fine, I knew I shouldn't have told you that. You're still too young to understand.'

"WHAT YOU SAY!?"

"Nothing taichou. I was just kidding. O.k back to the point, give her something nice. I'll help you.Let's start with writing a love letter. Now take out a pencil and a pink paper."

"I don't have pink paper."

"Good! Cause I have a bunch!"

Matsumoto took out a box and gave him the paper. "O.k, now write."

"Write what?"

Matsumoto sighed. So young, so clueless. "A love note. Saying romantic stuff. Now write."

Toushirou glared at her and started writing something.

* * *

40 MINUTES LATER...

"I'm done." he said.

Matsumoto woke up and read it.

It said.

_'__Dear Bed-Wetter Momo,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this to you._

_Sincerely, Hitsugaya-taichou NOT Shirou-chan baka._'

Matsumoto gaped.

"Taichou, this isn't a love letter. A love letter has to explain how much you love her, and care about her...since you do. Just express your feelings for her. Tell her how you feel about her."

"Fine,..but first, I'll tell you my feelings for you."

Matsumoto gaped. "Taichou, you love me too. How sweet!"

Toushirou gave her the note. She grabbed it and read it aloud.

_'Dear Matsumoto,_

_I think you're annoying._

_Sincerely, your taichou.'_

The fuku-taichou gaped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Very funny taichou. But I'll write the love letter for you. Now, let's get her some chocolates."

"Where are we going to get her chocolates?"

"I know the perfect person"

* * *

"Hi Shirou-chan, Big Boobies! How can I help you?"

"Do you have some chocolates?" asked Toushirou, feeling stupid for saying that.

Yachiru giggled. "Awwwwwwwwww, is the little boy actually want some candy?"

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not a little boy and it's not for me, it's for Momo."

The pink haired fuku-taichou laughed. "Awwwww, are you giving her Sake too?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "No. He doesn't want to do the plan that everyone does alot."

Toushirou growled. Yachiru came out with 100 boxes of chocolates and other sugary stuff.

"Which one would you like?"

Toushirou looked at them closely. "That one."

Yachiru gave it to him.

"O.k, now let me give this to Momo."

"Wait taichou. There's still the roses and teddy bear to get for her."

Toushirou sighed. "And where are we going to get those things?"

"I know the perfect person"

* * *

"Captain, wake up. Hitsugaya-taichou is here along with his vice captain."

"5 more minutes my love."

Nanao sighed irritatingly and shook him harder, pushing him off his chair.

"Wake up captain!"

"O.k o.k, I'm awake. Hello Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto. How may I help you?"

"Do you have any bouquet of roses?"

Shunsui smiled at him. "And who's the lucky girl, kid- I mean captain?"

Toushirou growled. "Momo."

Shunsui smiled and gave him a bouquet of roses.

"Here you go captain. Would you like some Sake too?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "He doesn't like the plan captain."

Shunsui frowned. "Awwww but that's no fun. I'm going to give Sake to Nanao and enjoy my night while I can before she's sober again and kills me."

Toushirou sighed and left. "Now can I give this to Momo?"

"Not yet taichou! Now, let's get the teddy bear."

"And where are we going to get a teddy bear?"

"I know the perfect person"

* * *

"Hello Yumichika."

"Hello Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya. How may I help you?"

"Do you have any teddy bears?'' Toushirou asked.

The gay fifth seat nodded. "Yes I do. Pick which ever you like."

Toushirou looked at the 30 stuffed animals closely. He chose one that was white and had a large pink heart on his stomach and it said 'I love you'.

"Now that one is gorgeous. Would you like a bottle of Sake to go along with that?"

Toushirou sighed irritatingly while Matsumoto shook her head. "No. He doesn't like the plan."

Yumichika gasped. "But why? That plan works all the time. I did it to my boyfriend more than 100 times."

The other 2 stared at him strangely.

"O.k taichou. Now, give all these things to her and read the love note to her out loud. O.k?''

"O.k..." Toushirou mumbled.

* * *

Momo was in her division doing her work. She looked at the present she got for Toushirou and felt her cheeks get warmer. It was just a watermelon but heart shaped. The perfect heart she made with her sword and the letter she wrote for him made her get more shy, and another thing Renji gave her, telling her to drink it with Toushirou. Suddenly, she heard someone knock on the door and got up to open it. Her eyes widened as she spotted her childhood friend holding a teddy bear, box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, and a pink envelope.

"Hi Shirou-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Bed-Wetter Momo. These are for you."

Momo's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Really? Thanks Shiou-chan! You're so sweet!"

Toushirou blushed. "Yeah whatever."

Momo grabbed them and was quickly infatuated with the teddy bear. Toushirou then remembered that he had to read the love letter out loud to her. He opened the envelope and unfolded the pink paper. Momo looked at him and he took a deep breath. Lets hope Matsumoto wrote something good.

"Dear, my love."

Their cheeks reddened and he continued.

"I love when you call me Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh..."

Toushirou couldn't say the next word. "Sh-Shirou-chan. It drives me nuts about you. I love the way your mouth moves when you talk, it makes me want to k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss you."

Their cheeks reddened even more.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle, it makes me not get cranky all the time and scream at my beautiful vice captain, which Gin loves."

Toushirou cursed inside his head while Momo cocked an eyebrow. He sighed and continued.

"I love the way you walk and move, it makes me wanna..."

Toushirou couldn't say the next word. Hell no! Somehow, he heard Matsumoto's voice inside his head saying _Say it. Say it. Say it Say_ _it. Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it._

"SHUT UP MATSUMOTO!!"

Momo looked at him strangely. "Are you alright, Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry."

"So, you haven't finished reading the note to me."

Toushirou sighed and continued reading. "I love the way you walk and move, it makes me wanna...l-l-l-l-lick you..."

Momo's and Toushirou's faces turned so red that they looked like 2 strawberries. Toushirou was going to KILL Matsumoto for this. He continued reading.

"I l-l-l-l-love you Momo and I know that you're horny for me too."

Momo's eyes widened even more. Toushirou felt like killing himself after he kills Matsumoto. He continued.

"Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful, hot, sexy Momo. Sincerely, your hot, sexy, sh-sh-sh-sh-short captain Hitsugaya-kun. P.S. I love the way you sh-sh-sh-shake your ass."

Toushirou looked at her and she just stared back. She then smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you too Shirou-chan. And I have something for you too."

Momo returned to her desk and he followed her inside.

"Here you go! Hope you like it."

Toushirou smiled once he saw the heart shaped watermelon. Momo opened the envelope and let him read it instead. Toushirou began to read it. It said,

_'Dear Shirou-chan,_

_I wanted to tell you that I loved you for a very long time and I still do. I had these feelings for you since we were little. I appreciate the times when you saved me from my former captain and Gin. That means a lot to me. I hope we can always be together, even though as just friends in case you don't feel the same way. Thanks for always being by my side throughout all of these years. I love you Shirou-chan. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Sincerely,  
Momo Hinamori.'_

Toushirou looked at her and smiled.

"Baka, of course I feel the same way."

He leaned closer and kissed her. Momo returned the kiss and it soon became passionate. Momo stopped and got something out from her desk. Toushirou's eyes widened.

"Uhh..Renji told me to drink it with you."

Toushirou smirked. "Fine. I'll drink with you."

Momo smiled and opened the bottle. She grabbed 2 cups and filled it up. They began to drink Sake for the first time in their lives.

"Momo, you know what will happen? Did Renji tell you?"

The brunette blushed increasingly. "Yeah, he told me. Are you angry?"

"No. It's just that...do we have to get drunk just to, you know what?"

"I don't think so."

"Then, let's forget about the alcohol and...you know."

Momo looked at him and smiled. "I like that plan. It's better."

She leaned closer and they began to kiss. Toushirou laid down on the couch as she got ontop of him. Slowly, he began to untie her sash.

* * *

_**Please Review!  
**_


End file.
